


And a Man Shall

by Lomedet



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/pseuds/Lomedet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of transition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Man Shall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rubynye, who handed me the bunny, cheered me on, and made helpful suggestions. Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the setting belong to me.

Charlie, in his suit, looks so unlike himself that Don wonders for a second if he's found the wrong groom. Then he looks down, and is reassured by the bright red sneakers on Charlie's feet. Looking up, he laughs at the brightly colored, crocheted circle perched awkwardly on top of Charlie's curls. He goes over to his brother and re-adjusts the _kippah_, moving it back over the crown of his head and clipping it in place, making sure it works with his hair instead of fighting it. He steps back, examining the whole picture, and nods his approval.

He picks up the velvet bag he brought with him, and offers it to Charlie. Charlie unzips it and takes out a bundle of white wool and silky fringes, shaking it out into a rectangle almost as tall as he is. He looks at Don almost helplessly, his eyebrows saying, "and what do I do with this?" Remembering how their Dad had helped him before his Bar Mitzvah, moving evenly and deliberately, Don wraps him in the _tallit_, first covering his head and face, and then letting it drift down to drape softly over his shoulders. He helps Charlie fold the edges up to his shoulders, runs his hands down the front -fingers tangling in the fringes- and then digs in the bag for a jeweled clip, which he uses to connect one side to the other.

Don steps back again, his thumbs pressing on Charlie's collarbone through all the layers of fabric, and his fingers wrinkling the wool of the prayer shawl on his back. He squeezes tightly once, and pulls his brother in to lay a gentle kiss on his lips -a kiss that says hello and goodbye and congratulations and I'm proud of you all at once. As he lets go, he turns them both towards the door. "Okay," he says, "let's get you married."


End file.
